my_sims_4_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Monica Rockwell
Monica was born the eldest of three kids, followed by Wanda and Elvis, to Desmond and Noelle Gould. She grew up fairly confident but had a very gloomy side. Her success was always tampered with by her jealous sister, Wanda. When Monica was finishing her teenage years, her mother, Noelle tragically died in a house fire. Desmond decided to take the kids for a fresh start and move to StrangerVille, starting a house ownership deal with Makayla Marcus. A New Start in StrangerVille Monica developed a romance with Makayla's son, Zaiden Rockwell, but Wanda often tried to butt in between them. Monica tried to comfort Desmond while he became very depressed. Monica married Zaiden and fell pregnant. She was saddened when Desmond decided to move away and abandon the kids, and also perplexed when Wanda moved away to Willow Creek. Monica gave birth to Marcia, whilst helping to raise Zaiden's new half-brother, Kale. Monica later gave birth to Ethan Rockwell, whilst taking up a career in writing. Moving to San Myshuno Years later, when Zaiden's father, Grady reached out to him from San Myshuno, the couple took Ethan to live there temporarily, while Marcia stayed in StrangerVille to continue with her studies. When Grady died of old age, Monica and Zaiden decided to return to StrangerVille, but Ethan wanted to stay due to his newfound love for Alisha Hatcher. The Obstacles of Middle Age Monica always mistrusted Kale and his new wife Eileen due to her crime family background. Monica was thrilled when Marcia married Tristan Morrow and gave birth to a son named Silas, while Ethan married Sally Amir. She was saddened when Makayla died of old age and felt a responsibility to remain a powerful figure in the family. Throughout the next few years, Monica had to say goodbye to Desmond and her one true love Zaiden. Monica felt very lonely after Zaiden's death and remained living in the StrangerVille house. Espinosa Danger When she grew old, Monica tried to help Eileen out of debt to the notorious Espinosa family. When they failed to pay money back, Monica was attacked by Ferdinand Espinosa's men. For her own safety, Kale suggested she move out. Monica then moved to San Myshuno to stay with Ethan, before eventually travelling to Brindleton Bay to see Marcia. Reuniting with the Kids Monica discovered she was not too fond of the Brindleton Bay life and suggested her and Marcia go see Ethan again. They did so, moving back into the original starter apartment in San Myshuno. Monica bonded with grandson Porter but clashed with Ethan's now-wife Sally Rockwell, because their relationship started when Ethan cheated on Alisha with her. Monica also thought Sally was narcissistic and cared more about style and fashion than her family - she thought Sally was too untraditional and untrustworthy. Eventually, Sally decided to leave San Myshuno and expand her career more by travelling around. This caused a huge rift between Monica and Ethan as he blamed her for his wife's departure. After learning about Mercedes' rocky marriages and unstable life, Marcia suggested they reach out to her and Monica reluctantly agreed. They invited her to stay in the apartment for some time, wherein Monica and Mercedes grew something of a bond over Zaiden. Wanda's Return In a shocking return, Monica's sister Wanda later returned in hopes of making amends - she argued she had changed for the better and had moved past her mental problems. Monica was extremely hostile at first, but began to come round upon realising how much she missed her big sister and how remorseful she was. Monica was shocked when Ethan, who hated Wanda for drugging Zaiden several years earlier, informed the police. Monica made a huge decision and said goodbye to her kids, moving to Sulani with Mercedes and Wanda to avoid Wanda's imprisonment.